


Reverberation Tour 2016

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barrisco - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fanboy!Barry, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Rockstar AU, Shameless Smut, flashvibe, rockstar!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverberation, Barry Allen's most favorite band of all time, is making a stop in Central City on their tour this year and Barry's got a ticket. He's hoping that he can get close enough to the stage to make eye contact with Cisco Ramon, their lead singer. Once Cisco gets an eyeful of Barry, however, things go way farther than Barry ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberation Tour 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is my horribly late submission to the Smut Day for the Flashvibe Summer Week. :D
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, these two are too fun to write!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing TurtleLady17!

Screams erupted all around Barry, his body pressed up against the police barricades by the huge crowd. When his eyes landed on the reason, he couldn’t help a few screams, as well. 

His favorite band of all time, Reverberation, was exiting their tour bus and heading into the venue where they had a packed show for the night.

Cisco, the frontman and lead guitarist was the last to exit, straggling behind his bandmates. Barry didn’t realize he was holding his breath as he took in the appearance of his idol: perfectly tousled dark hair artfully falling in front of his face, sunglasses on to hide his gorgeous eyes. An all black outfit was his go-to, complete with dark skinny jeans, shiny black dress shoes, and a quirky shirt (he was known to screenprint his own designs). He held up two big middle fingers for the crowd with his signature huge grin. Cisco stopped to bear hug a random fan on his path down the walkway (he was also known for being affectionate with his fans).

Barry didn’t know what to do with himself as Cisco walked closer and closer to him. Suddenly, the long haired rock-god , as Barry liked to refer to him occasionally, stopped and looked him dead in the eye. The lanky fanboy stood starstruck, frozen from his idol ’ s gaze.

Cisco was caught off guard by the adorable guy.Something about the guy’s precious baby face, caught his attention. The young man had an all black outfit as well, complete with fishnet leggings under his shorts, but it was his face for sure that caught his gaze and held it. He approached the guy, all of the fans around him erupting and pushing him to get closer to the leadman. Cisco roughly grasped the collar of the guy ’ s shirt and tugged him close, planting a hard, sensual kiss on his parted lips.

Barry’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as time stood still. He turned to stone from his shock and could barely reciprocate before it was over; only minutely moving his lips along as he tried to remember every detail of the fleeting, heart-stopping moment. His hands made an abortive gesture to grab Cisco’s neck as he pulled away.

Cisco stood there, almost as glassy eyed as this gorgeous guy in front of him. The rush of the kiss burned deep within him and he couldn’t shake that feeling, didn’t want to. He gained a bit of composure and called on his skills of masterful stage presence, fixing the guy’s shirt for him and giving him a wink and a smile.

Cisco turned and entered the venue; luckily he was out of sight when Barry let out the shrillest, most terrified and excited scream he could muster before falling to his knees. All the fellow fans around him were flipping out of course, shaking him and asking him questions he couldn’t even process: “What did he taste like?!” “How soft were his lips?!” “Did he use tongue?!”

~

A few hours later the show was in full swing. Cisco manned the front mic, belting out their lyrics and shredding on his guitar. His brother, Dante, was throwing down on a set of four keyboards. The bassist, Ronnie, was jumping around and bobbing his head along. Their drummer, Linda kept the beat and tore up her kit, screaming backup vocals into a mic by her side.

The crowd was going insane. Barry could feel the heavy beat from the amps thrumming in his chest, shaking his whole body to the core. He pushed himself to the front, thanking his stars that he chose to go alone and could maneuver more easily through the crowd. Not long after he reached the very front, close enough to reach out and touch Cisco’s shoe, a moshpit started right behind him.

He smiled to himself, knowing he loved the insanity of being thrown around in the crowd and jumped right into it, diving into the mayhem and soaking up the experience and the music with his whole being.

Cisco’s stage presence and performances were lauded in all the top music magazines; he was always able to get the crowd fired up and thrived on that energy. When he looked down and saw the frenzy of people dancing, screaming, and jumping around to his music, he couldn’t help but give them a cocky smile as he continued through his set.

While watching the crowd, his eyes caught the same cute fanboy from earlier. Cisco felt his heart hit his throat as he watched the innocent looking guy shove people around and throw himself into jumping people with the brightest smile on his face. He could even see the guy mouthing every word he sang.

That combination of qualities… that juxtaposition of innocent and intensity stirred that same deep burning in Cisco that he just couldn’t shake. He needed to see that guy again and he was going to make that happen.

Another hour or so later as their long set was finally coming to a close, the final song was played and the crowd was still cheering with the same ferocity.

The band said their final goodbyes in their signature ways. Dante gave a theatrical bow and walked backstage with his head held high. Ronnie ran around the front of the stage, back and forth a few times, high fiving everyone as he went. Linda screamed along with the crowd and tossed her drumsticks in different directions as she ducked backstage. Cisco yelled into the microphone as the final chords of the song still rang from the amps.

“THANK YOU CENTRAL CITY! This has been hands down the best show, the best venue, and the best crowd we have EVER had! This is all for you guys! We love you!” He almost turned to go before he thought of something, “Oh! And the cute guy I kissed earlier, come backstage. You know who you are!” He found the guy near the front and pointed at him, giving him another wink before dropping the mic and dipping backstage.

The crowd cheered loudly at the final bit and Barry, again, stood there stunned, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.  _ What is my life right now? _ He asked himself.

~

Moments later the crowd finally filtered out of the venue and Barry was left standing there with indecision. Of course he wanted to go see his biggest celebrity crush ever, but he knew he would totally make a fool of himself. But then again, did he actually mean it or was that part of the show? Flirting with the crowd, only giving them a taste and then pulling away. His hand absently touched his lips as he thought about that crashing kiss they shared. Finally he decided that he’d kick himself more if he didn’t try then if he did and failed.

The door to the backstage was manned by a hulking guy in a tight black t-shirt. He held up a hand to Barry, “Pass?”

Barry looked at himself, half expecting some kind of VIP to appear before looking back up at the guy, “I-I’m the guy… the one Cis-Cisco talked about at the end of the show.”

The guy didn’t really believe him, Barry could tell. He almost turned to go before he heard a feminine voice call out from behind the hulking man, “Hey, you!”

Barry turned back and saw a tall, skinny girl with flowing red hair standing in the doorway, giving him a once over. She had shiny black leggings on, a white fringed crop top, and blood red stilettos, her phone in her hand going off constantly. “Fishnets, yeah, come on.” She looked back to her phone and turned around, expecting Barry to follow her.

He ran to keep up and smiled nicely at the bodyguard who just shrugged and turned back to his duties. “You the guy?” She asked, not looking up from her phone and texting furiously.

“Uh, yes? I’m Barry,” he tried to keep up with her stride, astonished at how quickly she could move in those shoes.

“Cait, whatever.” She waved a hand in his general direction. “I told him, I’m the  _ band’s  _ manager, not his personal assistant, but you know the business, gotta keep the talent happy.” She stopped her vague ramblings to answer a phone call, “Yes, of course we want two nights, we’re doing two shows! No, you know they can’t room together! Remember Metropolis last year? That’s what I thought, thank you.” She hung up with a groan and went back to texting.

“So, where are we going?” Barry asked as it seemed they had been walking for ages down hallways.

She held up a finger as her phone rang again, “Rip, I don’t want any more excuses, damnit! The equipment better be there on  _ time _ tomorrow or I’m  _ rip _ ping up your contract. See what I did there?!” She sounded pissed, ignoring Barry’s question. In the middle of her ranting to the poor guy she pointed at a closed door and gave Barry a short look before turning and continuing down the hallway.

Barry stood there and gulped, hearing laughter and loud conversations from the other side of the door. He knocked, his nerves making his hands shake uncontrollably.

Ronnie was the one who answered the door, “Babe, you know you don’t need to kno-” he stopped mid-sentence when he realized it was just Barry. “Oh. Thought you were Cait,” Ronnie looked out into the hallway for her, but she was already gone. He went back inside and left the door open for Barry, who tentatively entered and gingerly closed the door behind him.

Looking around he saw Dante sunken into a cushy couch across the room, glass of scotch in hand observing everyone. Ronnie went back to playing a drinking game with cards with Linda, the pair still hyped from the show and bouncing on the balls of their feet.

Cisco emerged from a side bathroom, closing the door behind him and stopping mid stride as his eyes fell on Barry. He finally got a better look at the guy: skin tight, black booty shorts showed off his perky butt, fishnet stockings were underneath, drawing Cisco’s eye from the edge of his shorts down the long legs, all the way to his ratty converse. His shirt was a loose, worse-for-wear old concert t-shirt that looked like it was from the 80s, and he wore a dark cardigan over that, unbuttoned. Cisco loved the bizarre, yet perfect combination of pieces that completed the guys look, and that paired again with his nervous, excited, child-like face had his heart pounding in his chest.

Barry’s heart leapt to his throat as the man of his literal and figurative dreams stood before him, eyeing him down. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there grinning nervously.

“You came,” Cisco stated, almost sounding breathless in his tone.

“You asked me to,” Barry said plainly.

Cisco gave a small smirk and inched closer to Barry, “You listen well.”

“Depends on who’s doing the asking,” he said playfully, inching closer to Cisco, as well. He had  _ no idea _ where this confident flirtatiousness was coming from but he definitely was not about to question it.

Cisco gave a full on smile to that answer, “Can I get you anything to drink, uh?”

“Barry. And um, scotch? If you have it.”  _ Bold, Allen _ , he thought to himself.

Cisco nodded, “Okay, Barry.” He said, loving the feeling of the name on his lips. He turned to the small wet bar across the room, closer to Dante and Barry followed, unsure what to do with himself.

Dante looked up over his glass from his reclined position on the couch, noting the presence of his brother and some guy, but making no effort to move or make room. Cisco started fixing two glasses of scotch and made a hand motion to Dante, “Uh, we have a guest. You mind moving?”

The brother heaved an overly dramatic sigh and swung his legs down, standing up and just leaving the room without another word, taking a different bottle of scotch along with him.

Barry winced at the cold treatment, “He didn’t have to leave…”

Cisco shrugged, handing Barry his glass and sitting on the couch, inviting Barry to sit next to him. “He always does that after a show. He’s like a cat, comes to play when he wants to. Tomorrow he’ll be making everyone pancakes.”

Barry giggled at the thought and couldn’t wait to tell his fellow fans about that quirky behavior.

Suddenly Cait came back in like a hurricane, throwing her phone across the room and slamming the door behind her, letting out a huge sigh. She hurried to the bar and fixed herself a dry martini then plopped in Ronnie’s lap.

“Got it straightened out, babe?” he asked, kissing her neck affectionately.

She sighed and tossed back her whole drink. “Hotel’s straightened out. Rip’s had a talking to. Cisco,” she looked over to him on the couch, getting comfortable with Barry, “you’re content. Dante’s whatever. Linda?”

“Peachy,” she said with a giggle, “killing your husband at poker.”

“That’s what we’ve been playing?” he asked, laughing along with everyone.

The conversation carried on from there, everyone making jokes, and poker chips being tossed around. Barry threw in a couple good quips, gaining some respect and recognition from everyone around. Truly, he didn’t need to earn it. Reverberation, with the exception of Dante, was a very warm, inviting, hilarious group of people who seemed to genuinely love what they do including spending time together.

During the conversations, the pair on the couch continued dutifully sipping on their scotches, scooting closer to one another. One of Barry’s legs were swung over Cisco’s and Cisco’s arm was wrapped tightly around Barry’s waist under his shirt, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin.

Barry could feel his cheeks warming up from the alcohol and from the attention he was getting from Cisco. The leadman would laugh along with the conversation like normal, but his eyes stayed trained on Barry, his hands exploring what Barry would allow him to, little by little. 

At one point, Cisco’s hand travelled behind Barry to cup his ass, causing the lanky man to let out a quiet, surprised yelp and then giggle into his drink, blushing horribly.

Cait yawned after her third martini and pulled on Ronnie’s arm, making him get up from his chair with a giggle. They stumbled out together and Linda rolled her eyes, grabbing the rest of the bottle she and Cait were sharing. Making a show of leaving she says, “I’m going to skype Jesse; maybe she’ll put out this time.” She waggled her eyebrows at Cisco and Barry as she made her way to the door.

“You know she doesn’t like that webcam stuff!” Cisco called to her.

“A girl’s gotta try!” Linda called back jokingly, closing the door behind her.

The pair laughed together on the couch before realizing they were finally alone. Cisco’s arm rested snuggly around Barry’s waist, Barry pretty much sat in Cisco’s lap, his legs dangling between Cisco’s and his arm around his shoulders.

Barry had no idea what came over him. He was never so open or promiscuous before, but  _ this _ … this was different. His idol, the man of his dreams was holding him affectionately, listening to him and enjoying his company. They fell into a natural rhythm of conversation with everyone else as if they had been best friends for many years. He wasn’t going to question this anymore; he was buckled in for the ride, no matter where it took him.

Cisco couldn’t believe his own actions. The few times he actually asked someone backstage, which he could count on one hand in all of his years doing shows, they usually went straight to the bedroom for a quickie and then parted ways. He always made it apparent that there were no feelings involved on his part, but he was never sure about his partners and always felt bad about it.

However, this guy,  _ Barry _ , something about him had Cisco’s heart doing backflips. The bright smile, the quick wit, the flustered sputtering he would sometimes do, and the fact that he felt so close to the guy after such a short time.

He had it bad.

“So, do you kiss all your fans?” Barry asked hesitantly, the scotch getting to his brain a little as he twirled Cisco’s incredibly soft hair between his fingers.

Cisco softly shook his head, “You’re the first… in public, that is.” He laughed softly as Barry scoffed and feigned offence.

“What makes me so special?”

That took him off guard more than anything else. He really didn’t have an answer without spilling his entire guts to the guy. He just looked him straight in the eyes as he said, “You have the cutest butt I’ve ever seen.”

The pair laughed together, Barry sitting up more and moving to straddle him, holding the back of Cisco’s neck. “You haven’t even really seen it yet though.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Do I need to get out the fancy cardstock or can you read between the lines?” Barry quipped.

“No need for Hallmark.” Cisco said with a smile as he pulled Barry to him, crashing their lips together again.

The soft feel of Cisco’s lips on Barry’s was enough to make him orgasm on the spot. The kiss immediately went to tongues and teeth as the pair had a few drinks in them now and were not holding back anything.

Cisco bit Barry’s lip as his hands reached around and cupped his ass, squeezing him over the shorts. Barry gave a small whine, which Cisco shuddered at the sound, then plunged his tongue deep into Cisco’s mouth as they glided their mouths together, wanting more.

Barry began to rock his hips steadily against Cisco’s as the firm hands on his ass kept squeezing sensually. Cisco pulled away from the kiss to groan into Barry’s ear from the grinding. His mouth found it’s way to Barry’s neck and he sucked a hickey onto his skin, reaching a hand up his loose shirt and feeling the surprisingly taut muscles of his abs under his fingertips.

Barry’s skin rose in goosebumps from the skin on skin contact and his already full erection twitched from the sucking on his neck.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the pair jumped, Barry sliding off of Cisco to the side of the couch, his shirt pulled up slightly and both of their erections pressing against their clothing.

Some poor cleaning personnel stood there, mouth agape as she went to apologize and leave. Cisco spoke up, “No! No! I’m sorry, we were just leaving!” He stood up and grabbed Barry’s hand pulling him out into the hallway and letting the lady get to her job.

The pair giggled quietly as they walked down the deserted hallway aimlessly. They stopped at the end, both unsure what to do. Barry’s hand went to the back of his head, scratching nervously. Cisco feverishly tucked his hair behind his ears and clasped his hands together.

“Uh, so… um” Cisco said intelligently. He couldn’t get over how bad he had it for this guy. Usually he was so suave and sure, but now, now he wanted it too badly. He wanted it to be perfect. “Come to my room?” he asked, holding out a hand to Barry.

Barry bit his lip and nodded excitedly, “I listen well, remember?”

Cisco smiled and pulled Barry closer by his hand, wrapping an arm around him and pulling his face down for another searing kiss. “That’s going to come in handy.”

They both shuddered from the unspoken promise those words held. Barry followed excitedly as they climbed some stairs and came to a door, Cisco sliding in his room key and letting them both in, locking it behind him.

“I didn’t know there were rooms up here,” Barry said, looking around at the brick walled room, full of dark wood furniture and emitting a dark red hue from the lamps all over. 

He turned around to see Cisco standing there; he threw his keys down, shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. He sauntered over to Barry and hooked a finger around the belt loop of his shorts and dragged him close. Their lips were only an inch apart as Cisco said breathlessly, “Take off your shirt.”

Barry’s mouth went dry and he gulped, moving to comply as he shrugged off his cardigan and tore off his shirt excitedly, dropping both items to the ground next to him.

Cisco stood there in awe, eyes scanning Barry’s body. He reached out and ran his hands over the tall guy's pale chest and abs, shuddering at the softness of his skin and hardness of his muscles.

Barry did the same, his hands going to Cisco’s shoulders and arms, feeling the softness of his caramel toned skin and running his hands over his wide shoulders, clawing lightly at the skin. 

It was all so… sensual and intimate. Cisco never had a night like this with… anyone, much less a fan hookup. Barry hadn’t felt this intimate with anyone in his entire life, though he wasn’t sure it wasn’t all just a continual feeling of being starstruck. He went along with it, though, loving every moment.

Cisco suddenly reached a hand into his hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, then pulled Barry’s head back to whisper, rumbling in his ear, “So, you listen well, right?” 

Barry grinned and nodded, goosebumps rising on his skin from the intimate tone.

“Well, I’m going to keep giving orders, then. And you just keep listening. If you really don’t like what I say, just say no and we’ll stop right then. Is that okay?” His tone went from sensual to serious at the end, looking back into Barry’s eyes to make sure he was serious.

Barry nodded, gulping at the idea and excited to see where it would lead, “Perfectly fine.”

Cisco grinned wide and let go of Barry’s hair. “Get on the bed, on your back.”

Barry complied and laid down, facing Cisco. His long haired dream boy approached and placed big, open mouthed kisses on his stomach and chest, causing him to whimper and moan from the licking and biting.

Cisco quickly moved to the edge of Barry’s shorts, licking a long line from one hip bone to the other. He reached up for the button and looked up to Barry, “May I?”

Barry nodded fervently, biting his bottom lip. He watched as Cisco unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down and off of him. His fishnet stockings were the only thing between him and Cisco.

The sight made Cisco’s mouth water. He reached up and pulled down the edge of the stockings and hooked them under Barry’s balls, revealing his hard, red length. His hands slid up and down Barry’s stockinged legs as his tongue slid from root to tip on his erection.

Barry shuddered and let out a guttural moan at the touch finally on his skin. He watched intently, soaking in every detail of what was happening. Cisco’s tongue danced on Barry’s erection before finally sucking the head into his big, full lips. He pulled the head in and out with a sucking motion, getting it fully wet. Barry’s moans and whimpers were music to Cisco’s ears.

Finally, he sucked in all of Barry, burying his cock deep in his throat until his lips touched the base. Barry shook deeply from the feeling, his mouth hanging open in awe.

Cisco looked up and saw his mouth open and reached up to stick two fingers in. Barry immediately started sucking, getting Cisco’s fingers wet and warm. The feeling had Cisco’s cock twitching uncontrollably from inside his tight pants.

When he pulled his fingers away, he popped his mouth off of Barry’s cock, leaving it dripping wet and begging for more attention.

Cisco stood up and pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving him fully nude for Barry to see. The lanky guy felt desire burn inside of him as he sprang up and latched onto Cisco’s cock, sucking him in deeply.

Cisco was so not expecting that; Barry moved too quickly for him to know what was happening. He leaned forward and steadied himself against Barry’s shoulders as the fluffy haired beauty sucked hard and wet all over him, cupping his balls and dancing light fingers over his entrance.

The moans escaping Cisco’s throat were enough to make Barry content with dying right then. This was his peak in life, no doubt. He gasped as he felt rough fingers pull his hair and his mouth off of the throbbing cock he was so proudly servicing.

Cisco leaned down and kissed Barry deeply, pushing him back against the bed. They fell into the mattress together, their skin and wet, hard erections rubbing together. When they pulled away from the kiss, Cisco looked Barry straight in the eyes, “Get on all fours with your head down on the pillows.”

Barry bit his lip as a rush of adrenaline coursed through his system. He jumped up happily and presented his ass to Cisco, arching his back and laying his head down on the pillows. His hands went up to the edge of his stockings, “Do you want me to-” he started to ask, inching them down.

“No,” Cisco stated, getting on his knees in front of Barry’s ass and looking at him hungrily. He reached up and laced his fingers into the netting and ripped them apart over Barry’s ass, leaving the rest on his long, slender legs.

Barry gasped from the unexpected roughness but didn’t disapprove. He merely leaned back further, arching his back dramatically and showing off his ass proudly to the man of his dreams.

“Wow,” Cisco said breathlessly, his hands resting on Barry’s cheeks. He sat up and slid his cock against Barry’s entrance, leaning forward over the stunning beauty to whisper in his ear. “You are beautiful, Barry.”

The words made Barry shudder and a whimper leak out as he felt the thick cock rubbing against him.

“I can’t believe you only wore these stockings under your shorts, you naughty thing.” Cisco said tauntingly in his ear as his wet fingers reached for Barry’s entrance and gently circled the tight ring of muscle, pressing in ever so lightly.

Barry whimpered from the attentions, unable to form sentences. Cisco kept pressing a finger at the entrance, only lightly pushing in, then circling the muscles again, teasing the poor guy into a puddle of want. “If you were mine, I’d have you walk around in nothing but stockings.”

A moan erupted from Barry at the thought, “I am yours.” The words came out in a breath before he realized what he was saying. He looked over his shoulder back at Cisco.

Cisco’s heart skipped at the idea, this beautiful man giving himself over readily and enthusiastically. The thought of having him for his own, always, made his heart stutter.

The finger he was teasing with sunk all the way in, reaching in and sliding out as he prepped the gorgeous man beneath him. His mouth found the back of Barry’s neck and he sucked there, licking the skin and breathing on the wetness, making Barry shudder all over. “All mine,” he said quietly, looking down at the perfect ass that was presented to him.

He pulled out the one finger and introduced a second, causing Barry to hiss at the stretch but moan into the feeling. Cisco felt Barry press back into his fingers and he moaned at the sight alone. Once his fingers were all the way in he worked them around, trying to find Barry’s magic spot.

A sudden cry came from Barry and Cisco grinned widely as the lanky man beneath him whimpered and pushed back, wanting more. “Please, please, again,” he asked, looking over his shoulder with half lidded eyes.

“Fuck,” Cisco said out loud. He flicked his fingers again, hitting that bundle of nerves and causing Barry to whimper and moan uncontrollably, his mouth hanging open yet again.

“Fuck me, please, I want to feel you inside me,” Barry said, reaching back for Cisco’s cock and giving him a few long strokes.

Cisco’s head fell back in pleasure as his fingers twisted inside of Barry again. He finally pulled them out and moved to position his cock against Barry’s entrance. Pressing his head gently against the stretched hole he looked up and saw Barry looking back at him. He paused, pulling back.

As much as he wanted to pin the guy down on all fours and go to town on him, he wanted even more to look him in the eyes, kiss him, hold him close.

Barry whined from the tease, but didn’t move. “Turn over,” Cisco demanded.

Barry grinned a little and complied, moving to his back and pulling his legs up to his ears, bending his body in half easily.

“Wow,” Cisco said for the second time that night, “Are you some yoga god or something?” Cisco asked with a little tease in his tone, dragging his cock against the entrance again and placing his hands on the back of Barry’s stockinged thighs.

Barry shuddered and bit his lip, “No, just… talented.” He gave a smile then, watching as Cisco smiled back and then pressed the head of his cock against his entrance.

They both groaned and hissed from the feeling, Cisco slowly sinking in and Barry moaning into the stretch. Cisco leaned forward and caught Barry’s mouth, pulling him into another passionate kiss, his hands running into his hair and tugging ever so slightly. They kissed deeply up until Cisco was buried all the way in, both of them pulling away from the kiss to moan at the contact.

Barry whimpered slightly from being so full, loving the intense stretch that Cisco’s cock was giving him.

Cisco heard the whimper and looked up at Barry with worry, “Are you okay? Is it too much? We can stop.” He moved to pull out, but Barry wrapped his legs tightly around Cisco’s hips and shook his head.

“I love it. I want more.” It was his turn to finally pull some hair, reaching up for a fistful of Cisco’s and pulling his face close, “Fuck me, hard. ...please?” He asked the question with a sweetness in his voice which made Cisco shudder.

“I listen well, too,” he answered, sitting up a little and placing both hands on the back of Barry’s calves, holding his legs all the way back against the bed. He rolled his hips, watching his cock slide out and in slowly, building a rhythm as he fucked into Barry’s stretched hole, watching his unattended cock bob back and forth from the thrusting.

When he was sure that Barry could take it, Cisco went as fast and hard as he could muster, thrusting deeply into Barry. The pair both erupted in moans and pleas.

“Fuck, Cisco!” Barry said breathlessly, reaching down and pumping his own cock.

Cisco shivered from hearing his name and leaned forward to kiss Barry deeply as his thrusts continued with definite rhythm and depth. Barry’s hands left his own cock and threaded in Cisco’s hair as they kissed, Cisco pulling back to catch his breath and panting quietly, “Barry… Barry, god…”

Cisco’s hand left Barry’s leg and grasped his cock firmly, sliding up and down his long shaft, causing the man underneath him to squirm and moan from all the attentions. “Barry, you’re perfect.” Cisco rumbled into his ear, swiping a thumb over his head and pumping him quickly.

Barry groaned and whimpered, opening his eyes to meet Cisco’s. This moment was so unreal; he felt the strangest twinge of sadness at knowing it wouldn’t last forever. Pushing that thought away, he moaned even louder as Cisco’s thrusting became more erratic.

“Barry, I’m going to-” Cisco started.

“Me, too. Please, cum inside me.” Barry said, before reaching up and licking one of Cisco’s ears.

Cisco moaned deeply as his hips stuttered and he filled Barry, his hand tightening around his length as the lanky man beneath him shuddered into his orgasm, spilling cum all over his toned abs.

Their foreheads met as they panted heavily; Barry’s hands tangled in Cisco’s hair, Cisco’s free hand finding it’s home around the back of Barry’s neck.

A few moments passed as they laid there, sated and content, unable to comprehend what exactly just happened.

Cisco finally pulled out and hurried to the bathroom, returning with a towel for clean up. Barry blushed and smiled, taking the towel and wiping himself clean. Cisco pulled the covers back for them and invited Barry underneath. They didn’t cuddle just yet, both a little worried about how to proceed.

Cisco tried to break this ice with humor, “Can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone?”

Barry looked to him with a nod and full attention.

“I hate the name Reverberation.” They both laughed heartily, breaking the post-orgasm tension that cropped up.

“What would you have picked?” Barry asked.

“Vibe.” Cisco said simply. “It’s short, sweet, to the point, and I just like the way it sounds.”

Barry nodded, looking away as he pondered, “Makes talking about you guys a lot easier,” he said with a chuckle as he slipped off the rest of his tattered stockings and dropped them to the floor.

“Um, sorry about your stockings.” Cisco said, tucking his hair behind his ear.

Barry laughed quietly, “No, don’t worry about it. You can buy me more. I can’t walk around in torn up stockings all the time, right?” He scratched the back of his neck worried at what the response may be.

Cisco smiled sheepishly. He wasn’t sure how to tell this guy that he wanted more than just a hookup without scaring him away. “We can go shopping tomorrow, if you like.”

Barry gave him a quizzical look, “Aren’t you going to Gotham tomorrow?” He blushed a little at knowing the exact route of their tour.

Cisco shrugged, “Well, yeah. If you want… you can come along?”

Saucers for eyes, Barry, again, had saucers for eyes. Not only did his idol, who turned out to be a completely relatable and wonderful person, just  _ sleep with him _ , but was now asking him to  _ join their tour _ . This could not be true. “You can’t be serious…”  _ No! Dumb! Worst response! _

Cisco looked away and blushed red, embarrassed, “Yeah, I guess that’s a little crazy. You probably have a job or school or something… Sorry, I-”

“No! I mean, yes! I just can’t believe you just asked me that…” Barry reached out and grabbed Cisco’s hand and somehow that, that simple show of affection was suddenly more intimate than anything they shared that night. “Definitely. I’m there... er, here. I’m… with you.”

“With me…” Cisco said quietly, unbelieving.

Their eyes met and lips followed, slowly this time, sweetly. A gentle press as they snuggled closer under the sheets. When they pulled away, pink cheeked and grinning, Cisco laid his head on Barry’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso.

Barry inwardly giggled at their position; he always imagined he would be the one resting his head on Cisco’s chest. Fawning over the incredible leadsinger. But somehow, this felt more… real. Cisco was real, not some imaginary idol on a poster, and he wanted to be loved and cared for like any other person. It was some wonderful stroke of fate that Barry ended up being that person for him.

His long arms wrapped around the shorter man, one hand tangling in his hair and the other pulling the covers up closer around them. It wasn’t long before they both fell into a deep, comforting sleep. 


End file.
